Flashing In
by MarvelNerdie
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world with something special mysteriously appears in the movie "Frozen" just moments after watching it? Placed a year or so after the 'Great Thaw'.
1. Licked by a reindeer

**Hey Everyone! I'm still alive! It's been almost a year since I've updated. Eesh. MY BAD. I decided to review and edit the story. The story hasn't changed very much. Just mostly editing on my part. But I hope that you guys enjoy it still!**

At the end of a long day, it was a bit more common to get into bed and just watch a couple hours worth of YouTube videos. But tonight was a bit different. I allow my eyes to close under the influence of sleep as I lay in my bed, thinking and letting my mind off its short leash for the night. I smile and say goodnight to Blizzard, the white kitty curled up on the small of my back. I start to dream deeply in the movie Frozen and thinking of how well I could fit in if I would be there.

I feel something wet touch my back and ignore it. It's probably Blizzard's nose or something. But there it is again. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Matt, if you're trying to pull another trick on me, I'm going to hang your clothes-" I came face to face with a reindeer who snorts and gives another lick on my nose. _Now this has got to be a dream._

"Are you alright?" Someone says. I glance behind the reindeer and realize that the reindeer is pulling a sled with a ruggedly handsome blond guy looking at me. He looks away awkwardly as I stare at him. I glance down at myself to see that I'm still in my pajamas, consisting of leggings and a muscle tee. Blushing myself, I cross my arms and look around to see that I'm lying in a pile of snow in the middle of a forest.

Looking at the blond guy, my breath hitches. This isn't any handsome blond guy. It's Kristoff from Frozen. Trying to contain my glee, I shrug casually and reply. "I'm pretty well actually considering I woke up in a snow pile. But can you tell me where I am?"

"You're miles from civilization - if that's what you're asking. You're on the lower part of the Mountain Range. Lucky for you, I was making my usual ice harvest trip. I can take you to Arendelle if you want. You've got to be freezing." He says, pulling a blanket out of a bag and giving it to me, awkward again.

I wrap it around my body and smile. "I don't really get that cold easily. So, the cold doesn't bother me. But do you have a spare shirt that I can wear?" Grabbing the same bag, he pulls out a big shirt and hands it to me. Pulling it on, rolling up the sleeves while tightening the elastic out of my hair; I gather the loose material and tie a knot in it. I pull the blanket out of the snow and smile with my breath appearing in puffs of clouds. Picking up the blanket, I shake it off and pull it back around me to look a little normal at least. The small ball of fur across my neck and shoulders still hasn't moved at all. _Probably still dreaming about tuna and chasing mice._

I turn around and start walking up towards the higher parts of the North Mountain.

"WAIT! You're going the wrong way. Arendelle's down the mountain, not up!" Kristoff says. I hear a creaking and crunching of fresh snow. Kristoff catches up and stops in front of me.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He says, panting.

"Yes. I know it's down the mountain. But I think it's for the best if I get my bearings away from civilization. If it makes you feel any better, I'll take some directions to Arendelle." I say and duck under his arm.

"But I just found you in the middle of a snow bank -"

"I know that. But I'll still stay up here for a little while since you're not giving me the directions." I say and head up the mountain.

"Have fun with that harvesting of yours!" I could feel Kristoff's stare into my back and giggle at the expression he must have. He stammers and stutters as he turns his head from my retreating back and Sven. I look back to him, hand on my hip.

"Don't worry. I won't freeze my rear off. Thanks for the blanket though! Bye!" I walk into a small clearing with some rocks in the middle of it. I prop myself up against these to catch my breath. I watch Kristoff as he looks between the direction I went and down the mountain side. With a loud groan, he sits on the ground. Sven nudges him to follow me but Kristoff refuses to do so. He stands up and gets into the sleigh.

"Let's go back and tell the queen, buddy." Kristoff then has Sven head down the mountain, pulling the sleigh. I smile and wave at the blonde man and reindeer.

"I'll see you two later!" Raising myself into the air and taking a deep breath, a grin turns larger on my face.

"This has definitely improved my mood." I poke my sleeve with the bump. When it doesn't move, I pull up my sleeve to reveal the sleepy white cat from last night.

"Blizzard…. Blitz, it's time to wake up." Yawning widely and letting out a breath of air, he nuzzles my face good morning. I curl into the warmth the small shape shifter radiates, laughing. Blizzard looks around us in the air and gives me a puzzling look. Fingers brushing the white fur as he travels down into my arms.

"Looks like we're the rulers of ice-olation today, buddy. Let's go find us a shelter."

I remind myself as I finger the shirt that I need to return it when I go into Arendelle to see the sites. Seeing a line of smoke, I head towards it, knowing what's there already.

I fly low through the trees to land on the front of a small hut I've seen so many times before. Ducking under the snow covered sign, I open the door and take in the small homey shop.

"Yoo who! I haven't seen you before. Can I help you?" A tall man behind the counter asks me.

"Yeah, a long sleeve shirt would be nice - if you got anything like that too." I ask, looking around. He thinks for a minute and pulls something out from the counter.

"I do have some clothes. But the boots and shirts will be in our winter department." He motions to a lonely corner. I grab some thicker pants and a leather bag as well.

"That will be thirty." Oaken says and I pay him a larger amount from the hidden pocket in the blanket. _Sorry, Kristoff. I'll repay you somehow…._ I change into the pants and more fitting shirt in the dry stable and put my tank top and blanket in the bag. Blizzard plays in the hay while I was fixing my outfit.

"Well, first things first. I'm stuck in the movie Frozen. Or at least in the later timeline. Blitz, come here. I need to fix your collar. Don't want the stupid thing to tear when you change too quickly."

I adjust the blue collar on him and make sure he's comfortable. He purrs and nuzzles into my hand. Melting into a owl form, his transformation is flawless and perfect. Stretching the silver lined wings, he flies around me while we walk.

"Let's stretch, shall we? Plenty of air and no need to worry about cameras." I smile and before taking in a deep breath of mountain air.

"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combined. This icy force both powerful and feared." I let out a childish giggle at the words.

"This is too good of a dream to be true. I just hope I never wake up. I'm in the world of Frozen."


	2. To Arendelle!

**Okay. So I decided to take out Lunea's wings because I thought that things might get a bit sloppy with it. She can still fly and does have her trusty sidekick as well. I couldn't leave Blizzard out of the story! ANYWAYYYY. Onto Chapter Two! I do not own Frozen and I only own my OC and Blizzard!**

* * *

I pull the backpack on and give Blizzard a lopsided grin.

Shaking my head and letting myself drop my guard, I flex and relax, feeling free for - what seems to be the first time in forever - before launching off the cold floor of the world.

I smile at the beginning of a new day, in the sky and no cares holding me down. Powerful gusts pull at my clothes before I got above the clouds and basked in the sunlight. Energy just pumped through my veins like cool water on a summer's day. My head falls back and I let out a howl. Blizzard is right next to me with wings supporting him right next me. I look down at the small trees and people who are starting their day in Arendelle.

"This is what every day should be for me. Being free from the world and my problems. But sooner or later, the bird must fall to the earth once more till it can be free." I mutter to myself. Rolling my shoulders, I let myself drop on it own before pulling back to break down force. I land in a oak tree gracefully and let my feet dangle. The first light of day plays on the fjord and the water gates of Arendelle, looking absolutely beautiful. Blizzard nudges me and looks at me with hunger.

"I guess it wouldn't be too limiting for us if we stopped in Arendelle for some food. But I'm going to need you to change into something a bit different. I promise that I'll reward you with chocolate later - only if you behave." Blizzard shakes his head and flutters his wings. He chirps and lands on my shoulder. Rubbing his head into my neck, he chirps again. Dropping off the tree branch, I chuckle before taking off in the direction of the well known kingdom.

We fly for a few minutes under the small cloud cover before landing in a alley not far from the center of town. I peek out into the small street and spy a small shop selling clothes. Hiding my face, I quickly make my way over to the shop. I walk into it and look around for something to cover me well for the nights ahead. I spy a rack full of cloaks and choose one with a paw as the clasp. I take it up to the counter to buy it and dig around in my bag for some change Oaken had given me.

"It's free for you, my darling. You look new to the town! Are you enjoying yourself so far?" The elderly woman asks me from behind the counter. I smile and nod eagerly.

"It's very nice here. Such beautiful weather today as well." She agrees with me and shows how the cloak comes with a sewn in mouth cover too. The cloak ends at my knees and is a light tan color in the morning light. I thank the nice old woman once more before putting a tip in the jar empty of change at the counter.

"If you go and look around after finding a room, you should see the queen and the princess perhaps later today!" My ears perked up on this.

"Really, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna? They come out of the castle?" The woman nods with a smile.

"Yes, they occasionally get out of the castle and visit the people of Arendelle. But you see more of Princess Anna than of our Queen, most likely! She's full of so much energy!" I smile wide and thank the owner of the store once more before bidding her a good day. I emerge from the store, Blizzard on my shoulder.

"Perfect. I can at least stop hiding my abilities in this world, especially. I'm sure the people of Arendelle have grown used to their queen having ice powers. So why not get used to a girl with a shapeshifter pet? I mean, come on. It'll take some time to get used to me. But it's not like I can spread this like some kind of horrible disease." Adjusting the cloak, I start to feel better. I get lost in the morning scents and sounds before finding some stalls selling homemade food.

After buying three hot rolls, apples, jerky and four small bars of chocolate among other items, I take a look around the town of Arendelle. The sights pulled at my eyes and ears.

I wander around before coming upon the stone bridge leading to the ice covered castle. The gates are open and the courtyard looks deserted. Looking around me, no one seems to give me a second glance. I shrug before taking the sight of the courtyard in awe. Loud voices and footsteps alert me to people which means hide to be safe or be caught by somebody. Leaping behind a pillar, I take a peek around to see Kristoff and the queen of this large and fair kingdom - Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen.


	3. I'm not a spy!

**I do not own Frozen. Disney does own it. I only own my OC and Blizzard. To Chapter Three, we will go!**

* * *

She looks beautiful and dazzling in her ice blue dress. Platinum blonde hair in a braid going over her shoulder, covered with snowflakes here and there. Her dress shimmered in the morning light. The sleeves were over the shoulder and change color from blue to light hazel to purple. Her torso looked to be covered in colored ice with various shades of blue. Her dress continued from the same color as her corset but continue to change its color with the new light. Her cape is a whole lot shorter than the movie version, but still covered in several snowflakes. Her ice heels click on the stones of the courtyard.

"Wow." I could only say before pulling back behind the pillar. I peek once more to see what was happening in front of me. Queen Elsa's face is a mixture of confusion and -is that- fear? She plays with her hands, biting her pale lip - deep in thought. Blizzard chirps and pulls on my hood with his beak. I shush him and continue watching the two from behind the pillar.

"And you're absolutely positive that the woman who you saw on the North Mountain was real? She was perfectly alive and well? No frostbite or other signs of cold?" She asks the Official Ice Harvester, uncertain about this mystery woman who seemed to be unaffected by cold. I'm sure the one question that was going through her mind was: _is it possible that you could be just like her?_ He nods, certain.

"You have my permission to go and search for this woman today. Do not attack unless absolutely necessary. We do not know if this could be an ally or enemy." She says before peering up at the castle.

"I wonder if Anna is up yet." Kristoff smiles at the thought and shakes his blonde head. They laugh and chuckle at the thought of the redhead being up at this early at the crack of dawn.

"She's always the last person to wake up. She must still be sleeping in bed." Elsa smiles at the thought. I continue watching the two characters before Blizzard gives me another warning and tug on the cloak. _Too late._ Gloved hands grab my arms harshly and force me out from my hiding spot.

"Let me go, you pig!" I yell, trying to wiggle away from his vice grip. I buck, wiggle and try to shake off the new force. Blizzard goes in the air, staying out of the grabby captain and his soldiers. Another guard grabs my arms with the first and yanks me into view while keeping me still the best they can. The Queen and Kristoff whip around at my voice and approach us.

"Captain! What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Elsa says, slipping back into her regal queen mode.

"She was hiding behind the pillars, Your Majesty. She was spying on you and the Ice Master." The captain says while trying to keep an eye on the owl above head. The Queen looks at me, curiously before she looks back at the captain.

"Remove the hood then, captain, we can see who this so called 'spy' is." I struggle twice as hard, not wanting to show them what I look like at all. I slam my head into the junior soldier's forehead and give a roundhouse kick in the hip and ribcage. The soldier goes down with ease. The other soldier draws his sword and swings at me before I disarm him and knock his scabbard off as well. I grab the sword, holding it above and at his chest for a small victory. The captain punches me from behind in the spine as a sneak attack, making me think twice about my small fight for freedom.

I clutch my stomach and gasp, trying to get some kind of air into my lungs after hitting the stones underfoot. Blizzard goes berserk at my cry of pain, shifting into a enormous wolf in midair before landing on the frightened captain. He growls and snaps at the captain several times, teeth inches away from his pale, exposed throat.

"Blitz." I weakly say, vision almost spinning. I see the guards coming from the barracks and drawing their swords. I struggle to get off the ground and make it to my knees. The Snow Queen has her hands at the ready, glowing with her icy power. The soldiers watch me as another captain looks to the queen, waiting for orders of any kind. I get on my feet and move towards Blizzard, using the sheathed sword as a crutch. The queen fires a blast between me and the wolf hovering over the captain.

"Move another step closer and I won't miss." She says, raising a pale hand.

"If your men attack, you'll have several deaths on your hands. But if you want your captain to be alive for the rest of his life without any defects, you'll call off your men, Queen Elsa." I say and looking at the queen. She seems taken aback that I know her name. I take a few steps to Blizzard before I can call his name.

"Blizzard, it's okay. I'm fine." He snarls and snaps at the captain one last time before he quickly trots over to me. I rub his head and let him lick me a few times to clean up the dirt on me. Straightening up, I look over at the captain and stare at him through narrowing eyes.

"I saved your throat from being torn out of you faster than you could conjure up the scream or feeling of pain. As for you, Queen Elsa, I've got to be thankful. Without you, my traveling companion here would have died after taking out some of your resources. My reward for you is this - the face of your supposed 'spy.' " I take off my hood and nod to the queen. Whether it is awe or fear, she still had a look of pure surprise. Stuttering makes me look over at the blond harvester, confusion and recognition on his face.

"You're the woman from this morning!" He exclaims in happiness. I clip on the sword's scabbard across my back and adjust it to my liking.

"It's nice to see you again, Kristoff. I thank you again for the clothes." I say and smile once more at the queen in blue.

"I'm sure you and I will be meeting soon in the future. Until then, Farewell!" I jump onto Blizzard and race out before the guards at the gates give chase.

"Stand down, men. Let her go!" The queen's voice rings in my ears once more before we race through the town, the confused people watching. The small homes and stores rush by in a blurry haze. We reach the docks where soldiers and visitors are coming and going. Blizzard keeps going despite having already run out of room. With a frosty roar, the water freezes instantly under his white feet - all the way to the other side of the fjord. We continue to run across the fjord before we stop to melt the water with a slam of his large paws. I climb onto Blizzard back once more before we vanish into the tree line of the forest.


	4. Licking wounds

**I do not own Frozen. I only own my story, my OC and my OC owns her pet.**

Blizzard nudges me and licks my face as we move inward on the land.

"I'm okay, bud. But I almost lost you. You're the only thing keeping me sane sometimes." I say and give him a piece of jerky. He catches it in mid throw and gives a toothy grin. We continue to make our way through the new powder and look at the beautiful ice collection of the wild. Lifting up my shirt, I tenderly press against my ribs and shake my dizzy vision when it stings.

"Guess certain things don't work out too well for us. Almost got both of us publicly known to the main characters of Frozen. I think I'm going to need time to heal." Blizzard looks back at me and sniffs my exposed side before giving a lick. He licks it till the pain goes away from me.

"Thanks again." He huffs and continues on. We came upon a cave that looks deserted. We go in to find a few sleeping bats and nothing more.

"Let's stay here for a short while before Kristoff and the guards find us. We'll need to make our way to Elsa's ice castle by then. Maybe, Marshmallow can give us some backup on our search party till the queen herself comes to actually get past the white monster. Sounds like a good plan?" He nods in agreement and licks my face again.

I grab some firewood from the pine trees close to the entry way. Scraping rocks together, a spark falls from them and onto the dry wood. I pull the cloak closer to me as Blizzard lies down behind me before falling asleep. Closing my eyes and humming a tune, I fall asleep next to Blizzard with an arm draped over his frame.


	5. How did I get shot with a arrow?

**I'm still here! More Updating. Hope you guys all love it! Please be sure to review and leave something in the comment box!**

* * *

A paw on my face wakes me up from a dreamless white sleep. I cough, some hair in my mouth and maybe some fur too...

"Blizzard? What is it?" He looks at the opening of the cave and sniffs. He shifts in a blink of an eye, changing in a reindeer and motions to the opening once more.

"Kristoff is already here? I must have overslept. We'll need to a quick distraction for them to get past them." He nods and moves towards the back of the cave. A giant grizzly now stands on his back paws and lets out a roar, shaking my eardrums and the bones in my body.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounds like a bear, mate." One of the guards says a ways down the powdery mountainside, snow crunching under their feet. I pull my hood up over my head.

"Ready, buddy?" I ask the bear next to me. He huffs and changes into a large magpie. We both get ready to bolt just as Kristoff and the search party come behind a cluster of trees into the small clearing in front of the cave.

"Now!" I yell and push off the ground. Blizzard lands in front of the search party, screeching and blowing the fresh powder up to give us ground.

"Shoot it! Shoot them down!" One of the men says, aiming with his crossbow.

"No! The Queen wants both of them to be alive!" Kristoff says and watches in horror as the bolt releases from the crossbow through the air towards Blizzard.

"No! Blizzard - move!" He pushes up to join me just as the bolt embeds itself in the side of the cave behind him. I almost drop out of the sky in relief and hug the large bird.

"I thought you were going to die. You need to be my healer for all of this." I whisper and he chirps his apology to me before nuzzling me.

"Sir, it's the girl! She's a animal woman that can fly with a demon at her side! Surely she must be a witch!" One of the obviously newer (and easily influenced) guards claims, looking at Kristoff and pointing at me. He watches in awe at the sight of me floating in the air by myself and the ease I have. A click alerts Kristoff to the guard loading his crossbow and aiming for my back.

"Hold your fire. Queen Elsa wants them to be alive and well! Not traumatized and injured!" Kristoff's voice alerts me to the danger I forgot about in my moment of worry. The new guard pays no attention to Kristoff's voice or order despite him being in charge. He aims for me as I hover in front of Blizzard, not letting the guard have a clear shot. He growls in annoyance and aims for my heart before Kristoff tackles the guard and knocks him out.

The crossbow still releases its bolt and flies through the air before lodging itself into my stomach. I let out a gasp on impact and let out a scream at the moment the pain hits me. I start to drop quickly before landing on Blizzard. He screeches and gives a roar at my pained expression. Looking down at the guards, he recognizes Kristoff and swoops down to grab him in his claws before the guards could register what happened.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kristoff asks Blizzard before trying to get a glimpse of me.

"How is she? How bad is it?" Blizzard chirps at me and makes sure I stay on his back. The guards call out a retreat and head back to the castle in a frenzy. He flies quickly, taking less than five minutes to get to our planned destination discussed earlier this morning. I let out a low moan and my vision blurs into colors and shapes. Blizzard shapes into something smaller and makes it across the staircase and into the magnificent ice castle I had always wanted to see in person. I hear footsteps and a low rumble.

"Are you friends of mama?" Marshmallow asks and looks at me, the blood on my clothes and floor. I slowly nod my head, trying to focus on the ice beast.

"Yes, we are. Kristoff is the one who brought all your siblings here for you! Is it okay to stay here?" I manage to choke out before a spasm unleashes itself in my stomach and some blood dribbles from my lips.

"Kristoff? Are you there? I can't really see. I need you to get the arrow out of my stomach. The arrowhead is very slim so there's a chance that it should be easy to slip without a problem." He pales at my words and I smile.

"Come on, you big baby. No wussing out on me. Just pull it out and stop the blood. It's just a little blood." I say and smile. He comes towards me, a cry as I slump and pass out from the pain.


	6. Blizzard's Worried

**This was the first half of Chapter 6 till I changed it. I also had to add another chapter as well to help space out the story some more. I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Kristoff POV

The woman looks suddenly pale due to the blood loss. I turn to Marshmallow and the dog companion.

"I need you two to bring Elsa and Anna back here. They can help us out with this woman's injury. I'll be sure to keep her bleeding low and pressured." I say, pull off my sweater to put under her head. They nod and head out the door, running to get back as soon as they could.

 _'Please be okay.'_ I think to myself and break the wooden arrow shaft. She flinched at the slight movement and her hand squeezes, enduring the pain.

"This is probably going to hurt you than me." I whisper and pull the arrow out of the wound. She had been right about the arrowhead. It was short and narrow. I toss it aside, throwing her undershirt from earlier into the heavily bleeding wound. I grab my sash and wrapping it around her waist. I let out a breath of relief and the girl starts to breathe a bit better but not enough. Something thuds before voices echo throughout the castle.

"Kristoff?! Where are you?" A voice calls to me before I run to the door way.

"I'm here. In one of the upper rooms." The wolf and Elsa appear quickly at the door before Marshmallow comes in, Anna on his shoulder.

"I was able to pull the arrow out of the wound and put pressure on it. She's a bit pale and has some breathing difficulty. She has a bit of a warmer temperature from what I've noticed but it could be from a fever. She's going to be out for a few days at least. The loss of blood will take a toll on her and the wound will be even longer to heal." I say and show them her unconscious body. The wolf looks at the woman and licks her face with a whimper. Anna watches him and he looks at Elsa before pulling her over to the woman. He whimpers and lets out a whine.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs to heal. Then she'll get better." Elsa says and rubs his head.

"We should probably move her to one of the bedrooms. I can keep her body temperature cool and change her dressing when needed. It's partially my fault that she got injured in the first place. If I hadn't sent you and the search party, we could have completely avoided this." Elsa says and brushes the woman's white bangs out of her face. She places a cool hand on her forehead and lets out a thin layer of ice over it.

"It's my fault as well. If I hadn't taken one of the newer guards, she wouldn't have an arrow in her stomach from protecting her traveling companion." I say and pick her up gently.

"Actually, Kristoff, his name is Blizzard." Anna pipes up and rubs the wolf's head.

"How did you know that?" Elsa asks, looking over at the wolf, belly up. His tail is wagging a million miles an hour with tongue hanging out.

"He's got a little tag that says so." Anna smiles and continues to give Blizzard a belly rub. We smile at her antics and take the girl to a smaller bedroom with ice pillows, blankets and snow mattress. I set her down before checking that the sash is still in place.

Blizzard comes in as I come out. He huffs and pushes his nose into my hand. I watch him move over to Elsa, who's conjured up a chair to sit in next to the bed. He lies his head down in her lap before giving her a nudge with his head. He moves over to the bed and turns into a small cat before pulling on the sash.

"Hey! Stop that!" I call out and move to the bed with Anna behind me.

"Wait. I think he's trying to tell us something." Elsa says and moves closer to see better. The cat looks at the queen then lightly touches on the wound. He looks at her again and gives a meow before licking it a few times.

"You want me to put ice over the wound?" She asks before he nods in reply. She does so and sprinkles some snow over the entry of the arrow. The ice freezes and holds the shirt in place. Her cat gives a purr and flies to Elsa's shoulder as a snow owl.


	7. How did this happen?

**Okay. SO I decided to split what was originally one chapter, Chapter 6, into two chapters to create less confusion over all. And onto the seventh chapter! This is the second half of Chapter 6. I went into a little bit more of detail because why not? I do not own Frozen whatsoever. All that fun stuff. Please be sure to leave a comment and review in the box below!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

Blizzard chirps and nuzzles into my freckled cheek, happy with his mistress's nurse. I rub the owl as I watch the mystery woman Kristoff had only told me about what seemed to be this morning. I had sent Kristoff and a small group out later to find this interesting woman. The same one who had surprised me in the courtyard and fought oddly well against the guards.

Anna had woken up and found me in the courtyard after I had sent the small party out. We made some small talk until the sight of a small snow owl flew into the courtyard. He changed once he touched down into the same wolf from this morning. He was a bit frantic and hurried over to me. I knew something went wrong. There had been no rider, no cloaked woman from this morning on his back. He had grasped the bottom of my dress and tugged me towards the direction of the same place I made a temporary home in - The North Mountain. There was only one reason why he wanted me to go. He whimpered and had turned into the owl again, hooting at us. It was a bit of guess who and charades. Once we had guessed correctly, he changed before our very eyes into a giant horse with wings and huffed, urging us to get on him. I climbed on while Anna grabbed a cloak to help her fight the cold. She climbed on before he took off, landing at a clearing in the forest on the higher part of the mountain.

Marshmallow greeted us with a hug.

"Mama! There's a person hurt. Bad. Kris told me to get you and Anna. Friend hurt. Red on her." Anna and I share a quick look.

"Let's hurry then. Marshmallow, you take Anna. I'll take the horse. We've got to get up to the castle and Kristoff." The enchanted snowman picks up Anna and puts her on his shoulder while I hurry over to Blizzard. He changes into a horse sized Wolf with wings. Pushing off, he glides over the forest with Marshmallow following us to the castle. We're there in a matter of minutes and rushing up the ice stairs the best we can. The wolf runs without break and rams the doors open. He continues up the stairs, already knowing where to go. Marshmallow and Anna were able to get up to the room without too much problem as well Here we are now, nursing a stranger back to health in a place I created barely a year ago. It seemed so long ago that everything changed. The previous late night of paperwork starts to catch up with me as my head dips into the white cat sleeping gently on my shoulder.


	8. Clean Up Queen

**Here is chapter 8! I do not own Frozen. And my OC's name is Lunea. But only she and Blizzard know about that. Shhh. Don't tell anyone.**

* * *

Lunea's POV

I open my eyes and let out a small and low toned groan. My head pounds heavy and hard as I sit up in a cold bed. Or at least, try to. The attempt makes pain flare in my stomach. Falling back on the mattress with a small yelp, I pant and take in my surroundings on my sore back. Meowing, purring and a light snore draw my eyes over to Blizzard trying to wake up Elsa. I watch the queen sleep, head on her shoulder and slightly forward.

"Let her sleep, bud. I'm fine." I try to get him to stay there, not moving and try sitting up again. He jumps over to me, purring. Liquid fire hits my stomach again and I can't handle it anymore. A loud cry of pain rips itself from my lips and falls into the sleeping queen's ears. She jumps awake, hands glowing and alert. When she looks at Blizzard helping me in trying to sit up, she rushes to my side.

"You need to lie down. The arrow hit you deeply on your stomach and you lost a lot of blood. You need rest to build your strength." She helps me onto my back again, pulling the blankets down before pulling my shirt up with cold hands. My stomach tightens at the coldness and I chuckle.

"I'm going to change the bandages first and then you'll need to sleep some more. Blizzard hasn't left your side at all since your injury." She spins her hands around and makes another ice bandage before peeling my old one off the best she can. I hiss and breathe heavily when I see all of the blood.

"Can't believe I lost that much. Must be a new record breaker for me." She lightly holds a cold hand over my wound, smoothing out the new bandage. I put my hand over hers and look at her with a smile.

"Thank you for helping a perfect stranger. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Kristoff." She smiles slightly and pulls the covers back over me.

"Now sleep, Winter, or Blizzard will be worried if you don't recover quickly." I chuckle and flinch.

"As you wish, your majesty." I close my eyes and fall back asleep. Blizzard curls up around my side with warm breath tickling my hand.


	9. Nightmare and Reality

**Here's the final and most recent chapter. I will try and update soon. I have like another chapter almost done in the making and just trying to make sure that everything turns out good for you guys and gals! I do not own Frozen. Don't forget to review and left a comment or two below!**

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm in this surge of pain and someone is yelling and screaming in the background. My body feels like fire and just burns everywhere. I struggle to try and get out of this pain. A hand touches me and I throw them off easily, the person hitting the wall.

 _I flash back to one of my worst nightmares and almost true reality. A nightmare that seemed so real and like a memory but actually wasn't. I get blocked into an empty classroom by some unfriendlies from school and they certainly weren't looking for homework answers. I get cornered as they follow me and called me names like freak, weirdo, monster._

 _"Nobody takes him! I'll become your worst nightmare if you lay a hand on him." I growl at the small group of people surrounding me, slowly closing in. Their faces are blurry in the nightmare but Blizzard seems to be so clear as he stays behind me as a German Shepard. Snarling and growling, I bare my fangs._

 _"You want some?! Come and get it." A few guys attack from different sides but all carrying some sort of weapon. I hit the first few back and just grow tired of the forces. Finally done with everything, I slam my foot down and release a huge blast of frost, encasing everyone in ice and shattering everything breakable._

 _I don't look back at the frozen people or at the glass spilt across the floor. Tears stream down my face as I hold my small white puppy in my arms in the corner of a different classroom. "I'm so sorry, Bliz." Holding him to my chest, I fall to my knees. A weak meow calls from my arms and I release him, only to see him shivering from the touch of my frost covered hands. His eyes blink once or twice before shutting slightly. "No. It can't be. Blizzard, please wake up." When he doesn't, I throw my head back and let out a mourning scream._

"NO, BLIZZARD! COME BACK!" I jump forward in the bed and look to see Anna, Elsa and Olaf looking at me in fear. They crowd around a large slumped figure, unconscious against the wall. _No…_ Even Marshmallow looks at me, scared. I try and get up, with the help of Blizzard, around the threatening ice wave and over to Kristoff's unconscious body. Elsa gets up and stands protectively in front of her sister, hands glowing and ready to use her powers. Anna continues to look at Kristoff's breathing body and shakes him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Kristoff? Come on, Kristoff. You've got a thick skull." I reach out a shaking hand to Elsa and she takes another step forward.

"Come closer and I freeze you on the spot. Leave. You've already done enough damage." She shakes, tears streaming from her face. I retract my hand and whisper two words to no one.

"But, he's - I'm sorry." I push off of Blizzard and tear off the bloody bandages on my wounds. Blizzard looks over at me and whimpers.

"I'm going to be okay. Be sure to protect them." I say to him and he licks my wounds quickly. I let out a shuddering sigh and head over to the door, grabbing my cloak.

"Goodbye forever. See you again never." I whisper and race out of the castle.

 _I'm_ _sorry, Kristoff._ I jump up from the gravity and wipe the tears away, sniffling.

"Why do I have to ruin everything? Why? WHY?!" I scream at the top of my lungs and fall to the earth. Body wracking sobs falls from my lips and I sit in the snow, the cold encasing me. I do nothing more than let the tears fall in a dam breaking waterfall.

"It's my fault I can fly. It's my fault I have animal fangs. It's my fault I have too much strength. It's my fault that I have white hair and brown eyes! It's my fault that I have a shapeshifter as my pet. It's my fault that I have nightmares about losing my best friend. It's my fault for lashing out in emotion. What's not my fault?" I look up at the night sky at the northern lights.

"Nobody wants me. Isolation is what I really need. Nobody gets hurt and nobody can find me. Life goes on just like before I had Blizzard." I get up and climb the closest tree, leaning against the tree trunk to watch the dancing northern lights. _I'm never needed ever again._ Soon, my exhausted body falls asleep under the watch of the moon and her stars.


End file.
